Quand Gotham voit un véritable héro apparaître
by Amazingxlife
Summary: Bruce Wayne alias Batman tente d'aider la police à reprendre le contrôle de Batman, cependant, les choses ne sont pas aussi simple. D'un autre côté Spiderman sombre petit à petit dans la dépression depuis la disparition de son idole et modèle Tony Starks, surtout depuis que les habitants le tienne responsable de la mort de ce dernier.


**Attention aux spoilers, si vous n'avez pas vu Spiderman far from home, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fiction, sauf si cela ne vous dérange pas de savoir ce qui va se passer dans le film, en ce qui concerne Gotham, c'est une sorte de suite de la saison quatre, je n'ai pas encore vu la saison cinq. Vous voilà avertie. Oh, et si vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, je vous conseille vivement de quitter cette page. Tout propos raciste, ou homophobe seront de toute façon supprimés. Sur ce bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce premier chapitre.**

* * *

Gotham était toujours la ville où les criminels avaient le plus d'influence, la police, ainsi que le justicier masqué ne parvenaient pas à garder la stabilité. Tout semblait toujours être de pire en pire. Un crime était commis, et les criminels qui l'avaient commis étaient envoyé en prison, cependant, d'autres prenaient leur place continuellement. Ils étaient pire que des parasites.

Bruce était épuisé de voir à quel point cette ville partait en fumée, surtout depuis que le joker était réapparu. Des centaines et des centaines d'innocent étaient tués sans arrêt. Les habitants de Gotham ont de plus en plus de mal à survivre, ils savent que mettre le nez dehors peut être très dangereux. En revanche, les criminels, eux, sont plutôt ravis de ce revirement de situations, ils peuvent sévir en toute impunité. Même Batman ne peut pas les arrêter.

Bruce passait sa nuit à traquer le plus de vermines possible, cependant, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, la police et lui n'étaient pas assez fort pour venir à bout de cette déchéance. Jim Gordon tentait lui aussi de maintenir l'ordre, en vain. Bruce demeurait très admiratif du travail de Gordon, car malgré l'insécurité, voire, les menaces réelles qui plainaient sur le capitaine, le policier ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Le jeune Wayne ne regrettait pas d'avoir laisser Selina quitter la ville, c'était le mieux qu'il avait pu faire pour la mettre en sécurité pour cette fois, oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que la jeune femme lui en voudrait pour cela, elle allait le faire payer, c'était une certitude, mais dans l'immédiat, elle était loin de cette horrible guerre et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Lorsque Gotham retrouverait un semblant de tranquillité, alors peut-être envisagerait-il de la retrouver. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas se luxe.

Il était actuellement au sommet d'un immeuble pour avoir une vue imprenable sur la ville, et ainsi pouvoir repérer tous les individus qui tentent de semer le chaos. Son masque noir visser sur la tête, son costume, et sa nouvelle cape, lui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit sans aucun problème. De plus, ses mouvements étaient devenus souples et fluides, il était donc devenu difficile à battre, ou à repérer, puisque la plupart des voyous tombaient comme des mouches avant même de l'avoir aperçut. Bruce était fier de parvenir à coincer ces ordures sans avoir la moindre égratignures, et quand bien même si certaines de ces pourritures parvenaient à le blesser, Alfred l'avait entraîné à se réparer seul. Ainsi, il ne restait que très peu de temps sur le banc de touche. De toute façon, ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes de rester trop longtemps sur le côté. Bien sûr, parfois, il parvenait à disparaître pendant quelques jours, mais c'était uniquement pour travailler un nouveau plan, une nouvelle façon de les coincés. Souvent, il discutait avec Jim de ses plans, le capitaine lui donnait toujours un avis parfaitement constructif, ainsi, il pouvait améliorer les failles qui auraient pu se glisser.

Du côté de ce cher Peter Parker, le moral n'était guère plus élevé qu'à Gotham. Le garçon ne parvenait toujours pas à se remettre de la mort de ce cher Tony, pire encore, les habitants tenaient Spiderman pour responsable de la mort de Iron man, après tout, c'était bien le devoir de l'homme araignée de protéger les gens ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protégé Tony ?

Peter n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il repensait sans cesse à ce que les gens pouvaient dire, Happy, lui ordonnait de ne pas les écouter, néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Il s'en voulait à propos de la mort de Tony, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait confiance à Mysterio qui avait failli détruire le monde par sa faute. Tony lui avait légué "Edit" et lui l'avait remis à la mauvaise personne. Combien de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute ? S'il n'avait pas fait confiance à Beck, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Le seul point positif, était que peut-être sans Mysterio, il n'aurait pas pu sortir avec M. J. Peut-être aurait-il été trop lâche pour lui avouer ses sentiments si Mysterio ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire. Cependant, lui révélé son identité n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de la mettre en sécurité non plus.

Peter avait laissé son costume au placard depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les héros, d'ailleurs sa dernière intervention dans le but de sauvé la ville avait tourné à la catastrophe, il avait manqué de peu d'être tué, pas que cela l'importait, mais, M. J l'avait tellement engueulé, qu'il n'avait réussi à retrouver une ouïe normale que deux jours après. Depuis, le jeune homme se morfondait dans sa chambre. Sa tante sortait avec Happy, et ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble qu'ils n'avaient remarqué la descente au enfer de l'adolescent.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. Cela faisait quelques heures que Happy et May étaient dans l'appartement, ils allaient passer à table, avant que May se souvienne qu'elle avait un neveu, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Elle frappait à la porte de ce dernier, mais aucune réponse de la chambre de l'adolescent ne se faisait entendre. La tante de Peter s'inquiétait rapidement, après tout, son neveu était spiderman, il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Happy qui se trouvait à proximité tentait à son tour de pénétrer les lieux, lui savait lorsque Spiderman était en mission ou non. Mais aucune réponse ne lui venait, pris d'un doute, l'homme crochetait la serrure de Peter pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux, eu le don de faire de la peine aux opportunistes. Peter était roulé en boule sous sa couette, probablement en train de pleurer au vu des reniflements qui pouvaient être audible.

La tante May s'était alors approché du lit, elle s'installait au bout de ce dernier avant de poser sa main sur ce qu'elle devinait être le corps de Peter.

**« Peter, mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? »**

La silhouette de Peter sursautait à se toucher, avant qu'il ne bondisse hors des couvertures soudainement en alerte, avant de faire face à sa tante et Happy, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurer. Le jeune homme semblait perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à sa tante surtout. Elle venait de pénétrer son espace vital, elle montrait de l'inquiétude à son égard alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle voyageait à travers le monde avec Happy, sans se soucier de lui. D'ailleurs, la tristesse, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait se transformait en cet instant précis en colère.

**« Parce que tu t'en soucis maintenant ? Ca fait des jours, que dis-je, des semaines que tu pars avec Happy me laissant seul, et aujourd'hui tu te rappelle que j'existe ? Eh bien désolé, mais je n'ai rien à te dire, laissez moi tranquille ! »**

Une telle colère était rare venant de Peter, sauf lorsqu'il avait perdu Tony. Happy avait bien saisi que la colère du garçon n'était pas diriger contre eux, mais contre lui-même. Lorsque l'homme observait un peu plus la pièce, il remarquait des coupures de journaux, où figurait en gros titre que Spiderman était le responsable de la mort de Tony Parker. Happy sentait de la haine s'infiltrer dans ses veines, comment est-ce que ses gens pouvaient dire pareil horreur, surtout après tout ce que tout le petit avait fait pour eux.

**« Peter, prépares tes valises, May, toi et moi, nous allons nous éloigner d'ici.**

**\- Je ne peux pas laisser M. J ici... Se calme finalement l'ado.**

**\- C'est l'histoire de quelques semaines tout au plus. Tu voulais des vacances non ? Et bien je t'en offre.**

**\- Où est-ce que nous allons ? S'interroge May, intéressée.**

**\- Pas très loin d'ici, mais tout de même suffisamment loin pour que Peter puisse décompresser. »**

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans un jet direction, une destination inconnu pour Peter et sa tante, mais pas pour Happy. Gotham.


End file.
